In the United States, more than 37 million people suffer from migraines. Migraines are associated with decreased productivity and have a deleterious effect on quality of life. It is estimated that the total cost of lost productive time due to migraines is 19.6 billion. The World Health Organization ranks migraine as the 19th most common reason for disability.
Migraines are a multi-symptom condition. Besides pain, light sensitivity, sound sensitivity, nausea and vomiting are common symptoms associated with a migraine attack as well. The current over-the-counter medications available for migraine treatment only focus on one symptom—pain. My invention will treat more symptoms associated with migraine because migraine is a multifactorial disease.
Histamine has vasodilative effects which suggests it may be involved in the pathophysiology of migraine. Systemically given histamine may cause and aggravate headaches and/or migraines. Hence, antihistamines may be and have proven to be helpful in migraine treatment. Also, allergies which are histamine mediated have been suggested as a possible migraine trigger. Hence, antihistamines may be beneficial in this situation. Nausea with or without vomiting commonly accompany migraines. Current over-the-counter medications do not address this often-debilitating symptom.